Finding the real you
by Dreamer1992
Summary: Addison Blake never believed in fate until her life changed after sending a tweet to James Maslow and he responded back to her. Now the two constantly direct message each but they haven't met in reality yet until her best friends surprise her with a Trip to LA for the summer and of course by fate Addie meets James and the two fall in love. but when summer ends what will happen?
1. Chapter 1

_**Description: this is based on real life from Addison's Point of View. **_

_**Chapter one**_

**I stared down at my phone as the notification light blinked; the latest message I received while I was at school packing to head home for summer break. A trip to LA with my friends, a part of me eagerly wants to reply "I'm in!" but there's the other part of me that's scared doesn't want to go, knowing that it would mean the highly impossible but not completely unheard of scenario of running into the one person who gets the real me, probably more than my friends. The problem is that he's not just another average Joe; he's a famous. A part of me wants to see him but the thought of rejection made me want to forget it and stay in Texas listening to my parents banter about how successful my sisters are and I am not fulfilling their dreams of me studying to become a doctor so I could work beside my father in my grandfathers clinic. But I didn't chose to follow that career, that's not who am I or wanted to be, another one of my father protégé I wanted to study photography, I wanted to express my emotions in ways that I could possible put in words because it's the one thing that's made me happy. The only person whom I have ever had the actually confidence in admitting this to, beside's my friends was a complete stranger to me, well not exactly a stranger. I knew who he was but me, I was probably just considered another pretty faced on his tweeter page. Yet after days and hours of talking personally he's the only people who truly understand me, the mostly unlikely person who as literally over million fans, James Maslow. But the way he sounds doesn't fit the whole Celebrity description. He's sweet, sensitive and enjoys his life. The more I thought about this trip the pitied feeling of my nerves and anxiety knotted tighter. How would my parents say? No, that I can't go on the trip even though I'm an adult? Or was I just trying to find an excuse not to go for the real reason behind my fear, seeing him. My heart pounded in my chest as I tried to relax myself and prepare for the agonizing visit home and disguised disappointment covered to sound like flatter from my parents. I pulled up to the drive way where I spotted my mother right away; she wasn't hard to miss sporting a floral sundress and heels as she waved me down. As I approached the door I was greeted by a warm hug by my mom as my dad came outside and helped me with the bags. **

**As my dad handed me my last bag he gently hugged me, "Welcome home sweet pea I missed you", he said handing me my last bag. I smiled "I missed you too daddy", I replied as he and my mom went back into the kitchen to finish dinner and set the table. After the short bleak and painless conversation with my parents I departed quickly to my room, or what was left of it, I connected my laptop and cell to their chargers hoping that I would hear from him soon But as soon as I logged onto my twitter my mom called me down for dinner and much to my surprise when I got in the dining room both of my sisters were sitting with my dad. I quietly sat at the table next to my eldest sister as she sat in between me and our father telling him about how her new job at the local animal hospital was going. Before my second oldest chimed in about how much she enjoys working with children. As I sat there feeling like an outcast I was silently trying to figure out how to announce to my family that I'm going to LA my mom then cleared her throat to get my attention. "So Addison what are your plans for the summer", my mom asked as she raised her glass of white wine to her lips. **

**I took a deep breath as my heart raced increase as I thought this would a good a time as any to tell them now "well about that... Mackenzie and Kendra-" I started to say before my sister (insert name) practically screamed "and he proposed!" **

**The table was silent as she flaunted her engagement ring. I sighed and sat back listening to my sister brag about her ring and her fiancé Robert who thinks he's a great actor when the only movie he was actually in was a minor role with one line. So as Christina talked about the engagement and wedding plans I quietly got up and went up to my room not that anyone would notice I was gone. Up in my room I went back to my message from Kendra and I was tempted to reply yes only because with her and Mackenzie I wouldn't feel ignored and forgotten. But before I could reply there was a knock on my door. My mom walked in. "I thought I would find you up here", she said calmly and sat on my bed next to me. I looked down at my phone just trying to think how I should mention LA. "Kaylee and Mackenzie invited me to their family condo in LA for the summer", I replied casually.** **I could perfectly picture my mother on the computer looking up on the internet LA's crime rate and all the local hospitals and. Police stations, fire stations and hospitals. "I can't say that I agree to this only because their won't be any adult supervision", my mother said once again treating me like a child even though I'm 18. But being the youngest child everyone treated me like a helpless baby. In school I did get amazing grades but somehow that never impressed my parent's even though I was placed in advanced classes which were ten times harder and busted my butt off to get good grades but as usual my oldest sister took that from me when she got her bachelor's degree in veterinary in her last year of college. I'm tired of being treated like a baby so I decided it's time for me to stand up for myself. "Mom I understand where you're coming from but Kaylee, Mackenzie and I have been on our own for the past year so I think we can handle going to LA and we'll be safe" I said trying to get my point out. "Well maybe you girl's were a bit more mature enough I would let you go. But how do I know you girls won't be partying all night or hooking up with strange guys or even doing drugs", she rambled sounding mad and concerned all at once. I looked at her feeling both hurt and mad that she didn't trust me. But if Christina or Samantha had asked to go she probably would let them. "We are mature enough. We all have been working our butts off in school so we can enjoy the summer. And why would you worry now about drugs and partying when that's half of what college kids do. I never and will never do drugs and I'm hurt that you don't have faith in me or my friends!" I yelled feeling more upset than I had been already after being ignored down stairs. "Don't you dare yell at me young lady! All I am trying to do is protect you from getting yourself in trouble because I care too much about you", she said looking at me with tears in her eyes. " If you really cared about me you wouldn't have ignored me downstairs when I was trying to tell you all of this or treat me like a baby", I said trying to calm down. My mom looked at me this time she wasn't crying. She looked at me like a young adult. " Your right. I do treat you like a baby and the only reason why is because not only are you the baby of this family but you're my last little girl. I watched Christina and Samantha grow up to fast to soon when they were your age. I only want the best for you and I'm sorry if I hurt you thinking I didn't care about all the stuff you accomplished when you were younger", she replied holding my hand. I took what she said and thought about what she was really saying. "Don't grow up to fast or you'll miss something great". I smiled and we talked about the trip but I wasn't ready to talk about my secret conversations with James. So after she agreed to let me go I messaged Kaylee who replied with seven exclamation points and she gave me the run down on what time she and Mackenzie would pick me up. I started to pack when I heard that I got a new message so I went into my twitter and saw that James had messaged me asking when we could meet. I stared down at the screen and wanted to say "yes" but I wasn't sure if I was ready for the meeting. I've thought about it and it still scared me. So instead of replying yes I replied maybe with a wink smiley face. **


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up to fox whining in my ear for me to take him for a walk, looking at the clock it was seven thirty in the morning. I got up and dressed quickly before I went to retrieve fox's leash. Last night I had received a new message from Addison; her reply to my message asking when we could meet. A chuckle arouse from my throat as I smiled when I saw her reply, but I couldn't get the thought about what if she didn't want to meet me because of who I am. I shook the idea out of my head because I knew deep inside that Addison wasn't like that from what I could see in the way she sympathized in how crazy my public life could get. I had ended my recent relationship with my now current ex when I discovered that she was cheating on me with one of her co-stars from a recent movie; admittedly it hurt for a while like all relationships do when they end badly on secrets but I got over it by working and surrounding myself with my family and friends; and honestly I think I'm ready to date again but I want to get to know Addison better before we date or casually date. After I fed fox his breakfast I made myself an organic strawberry smoothie, making my way to the beach to do some surfing. Surfing was my escape of the lime light where I could let my mind wonder and feel like as close as normal I can get without a second of some fan girl screaming my name and ruining my peace;. Out there it was just me and the waves. Making my way to the beach after finishing my smoothie I paddled out into the beautiful calm waters of the pacific ocean and just sat there admiring the view of the beach. While I sat looking onto the beach I saw three beautiful girls, one was a bit taller than the other's but not by much. I smiled wondering if one of the girls could be Addison. Then I noticed the wind had grabbed the taller girl's hat so I quickly went to retrieve it for her. As I walked over to her I cleared my throat and I smiled "excuse me miss, but I think this is yours", I said smiling as her back was towards me; slowly turning around the girl smiled surprised to have her hat back gently took it from my hand "Thank you, the wind caught me off guard but I'm really glad you brought it back to me", she said as if at a loss of words smiling shyly at me. Somehow deep inside I had this feeling like I knew her as I gently held my hand out "I'm James"

She smiled and took her hand in mine shaking it gently "Addison." I smiled but inside I was screaming "this is her"! I smiled as her friends giggled watching us. So are you from here?" I asked not sure what to say besides asking the general question to wine out the information if she was in-fact the Addison I've been spent a lot of my time emailing even though she looked identical to the profile picture of the Addison Blake I have grown so found of seeing pop on my screen.

"No sadly I'm from Texas. So just visiting" She replied smiling making my heart beat like a jackhammer. I nodded and realized the impossible connection that was where the Addison I have been talking to was from. I smiled continued to smile like an idiot as I was baffled at the numerous possibilities that this could be the girl I've been waiting for. I cleared my throat after the long engaged silence and invited Addison and her friends to a party my friend was throwing tonight at the beach. I could feel beads of sweat drip down my body as I become nervous wither or not I would be rejected. Addison excused herself and her friends as they huddled in a small circle out of my ear shot, probably discussing whatever it is girl discuss about on vacation, the wait was killing me with anticipation before Addison walked back over, "We'd love to."

-Later-

My heart was like a car engine in my chest since we left the unexpected beach situation and that we saw James for the first time face to face, god he's even hotter in person then in his photos. I'm still fan-girling like a child that can't couldn't over that I met James made me seem immature and the most romantic thing is he's exactly the same as he is when we chat on Twitter and it isn't all a masquerade. I was so thankful that neither Mackenzie and Kaylee didn't say anything since they knew that James and I have been privately emailing each other time to time and didn't make a huge scene embarrassing us or let alone alert the paparazzi. So badly did I wanted to tell him that it was me, that same Addison Blake he's been talking to who he had been talking to and I know he knew that it was me but the uncertainty probably made him stop and think rationally. I looked in my closet at the new clothes I had bought after we left the beach. I wanted to look amazing probably because I'm afraid that James will have a sworn of girls trying to get his attention. After debating on chick outfit I decided to go with a white and beige dress with a blue shirt tied in the middle.

An hour or so later I was in the car with the girls driving towards the party as the object of conversation became if I was going to tell James about me being the person on twitter my nerves were more raddled then a rattled snake as my heart pounded in my chest as we pulled up to the beach.

The music playing was loud and the atmosphere was so energetic and positive as I smiled back at my friends continued to walk round the party until we found James; who was unsurprisingly with three of his friends and "Hey girls", James greeted us sounding like he was nervous or something as he introduced his friends; Kendall Schmidt, Carlos Penavega and Logan Henderson.

I smiled shaking each of their hands as my friends giggled. I chuckled as I watched Kendra and Kendall walk off to get drinks and I watched as Logan and Madison went to join them. Soon enough Carlos departed of our company and went to go see his wife.

I looked to James and knew he was feeling just ask awkward as I am but it wasn't in a bad way, more like I had the same butterflies I got whenever James messaged me. A silence grew before James cleared his voice and smiled "Would you maybe want to walk on the beach with me so we could talk", he said playing with his hand in his pocket.

I accepted and smiled and walked with him along the beach. After a few minutes we stopped and sat on some rocks, biting my lip I knew was now would probably be the right moment to confuse that I had to tell James; I took a deep breath and looked at him. "I'm the girl you've been talking to on twitter", I blurted out nervously looking down as I felt James touched my hand gently. When I looked up at him he smiled "I know." He replied trying not to laugh which made me feel better knowing that my fear of telling him was silly. Soon we were catching up on what was going on now after our last conversation and soon before we each knew it the party was nearly over and we rejoined our friends. We all said goodnight and drove home. Kendra and Madison were very happy about hearing how each of our nights went and when I went to bed I was smiling and I was soon fast asleep as my head hit the pillow.


	3. Chapter 3

_**~Chapter 3~**_

_**~One Month later~**_

The past month has been the best I have had in a while since the girls and I came to LA. But for most of the weeks James has been busy a lot with work. I didn't mind much even though I missed him; the girls kept me busy during most of it to keep my mind off missing James. I even got to have a video chat with my sister Jess whom I have been close to since I was a lot younger. She understands me a lot more than Christina ever did. Especially when it came to our parents and their dating rules. Our parents had always had the dream for their three daughters to marry someone who had the Doctor title in front of his name. Well for Christina she found herself a lawyer whom she is now engaged to. But as for Jess she found love with her childhood best friend who was studying to become a math teacher and who I considered him a brother. At first my parents weren't happy and tried to get her to see straight but after they saw how happy Jess was they decided not to get involved. But as for me my Parents never understood why I was wasting my life with a camera when I could be saving lives or helping Animals. The arts were not important to them or to Christina but Jess and my grandparents always took time to go to my school's art shows and my grandfather even had two of my photos in his doctor's office and waiting room. Knowing how my parents are its scary to think they would never accept James because of his career. And that's what scares me deep down because I know that I'd have to choose between my parents and James.

* * *

This morning I woke up and as I ate my breakfast there was a knock on the door and when I opened it there was a flower delivery man holding a beautiful vase and in it my favorite flowers; Orange lilies. I smiled as I placed the vase on the table and began to read the card. The flowers were from James and in the card he said he would call as soon as he could. My smile grew bigger as I smelled the flowers and their sweet scent reminded me of spring time at home on the ranch in Texas.

Later on that day as I was in my room looking through my memory card on my computer my video chat started to ring and when I answered I smiled as James's face appeared on my screen and he smiled. "Hi is this a bad time?"He said as he was lying on his hotel bed looking tired but happy. "Not at all I was going through my camera's memory card to see what I've got so far for photos", I replied gently setting down my camera back on the bed and placing my hair behind my ears. James chuckled softly "I thought you were supposed to be on Vacation", He said teasing me because he knew how much I loved my photography. I smiled "Hey I am I'm just dedicated to my Camera", I replied. Soon James and I casually gotten into the topic about of first date which hadn't happened yet and we decided it would be best to wait another week till James came home from his trip so it would give him enough time to plan the date. He promised he would give me clues to as to where we are going so I would get an idea on what to wear for it. We then talked about his work and my photo's that I was planning to put into a scrapbook I was making.

* * *

After our video chat ended I walked out of my room and went to see the girls. I felt excited about what James was going to plan but in the back of my head I kept worrying about my parents and how upset they would be if they knew about James but then I remembered what Jess had always told me when I began dating that no matter what my parents said they always kept my best interest to heart. I laid out on Kaylee's bed and sighed and told her and Mackenzie everything and before I knew it I was feeling a lot better and then got dinner ready and soon after I went to bed still thinking about everything.

Before I knew it James came home and sent me a text of a clue for our date and then I went to talk to Kaylee who jumped out of her bed and ran to my closet after I showed her the text and she began throwing outfits together. The first outfit was a pair of skinny Jeans with a beautiful white blouse and my favorite pair of black ankle boots and a cute leather Jacket that was a hammy down from Christina. The second outfit was a casual white summer dress with a green jacket and flat gladiator sandals. The final outfit was a black tank top with a black floral skirt and a jean jacket and a pair of flat sandals. I smiled as I looked at each outfit. Kaylee's gift was fashion. Even for school she would dress the best mp matter what. The best part of Kaylee's gift was that she never over stepped her opinion when it came to how Mackenzie and I dressed. Instead she would give us helpful tips which were never critical or expensive. After a while of thinking I ended up choosing the skinny jean blouse outfit because for the date it was close to the water and it would be cold. The girls gave me their approval and then Kaylee smiled and declared herself the fashion goddess. Mackenzie and I just laughed as Kaylee fist pumped in the air.

-to be continue-


End file.
